


From Brookland to Brecon

by moon01234



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Reveal, Revelations, Spy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon01234/pseuds/moon01234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separating his secret life from his real life isn't very easy, but when Brookland school goes to Brecon Beacons, let's just say it's getting harder. Not to mention that Alex is going there as Cub!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let the games begin!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys, another long story on my long list of projects (not to mention work which is killing me) but a very good author agentcherub had to stop writing this story due to a loooooooong trip to China. Since the plot line is good (albeit, the writing presentation needed a little tweaking), I decided to adopt it and give it a shot.
> 
> So, onwards with a very overused idea and let me have my fun folks.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not only do I NOT own the Alex Rider series in any shape of form, but the original idea came from the author agentcherub.

It was a Friday afternoon in Brookland Comprehensive School, otherwise known as simply Brookland to the local population. And who says Friday afternoon says Year Ten in History Class with Mr Kydd.

Said teacher had just finished class ten minutes earlier in order to make an announcement. Of course, the news was lost amidst the chattering chaos. Unable to take it any longer, a massive headache mounting from the whole week, Mr Kydd shouted, "QUIET!".

When silence finally came, Mr Kydd gave a tired smile. "Thank you. Now, I know that you all want to go and enjoy your week-end but I still need your attention for the next couple of seconds. As you all know, the government wants to better promote interest in the army. Therefore, our class was part of the lucky few who get to spend a month in the nearest training camp. Ours would be with the SAS, which would be where exactly?"

A blonde girl with a handful of brown streaks raised her hand. When she was acknowledged, she answered. "Brecon Beacons in Wales."

"Very good Miss Bladeheart. Yes, we will be going at Brecon Beacons for a whole month starting in two weeks. Your parents have already received a more detailed letter with the inventory that would be needed. I have your permission slips right here which should be signed and returned by Monday. No delays except for special circumstances. Who will take the permission slips for Mister J. Clark, Mister M. Clarke and Miss Lee? It is imperative that they have it by the this week-end."

A couple of students raised their hands. Mr Kydd nodded to them. "Alright, come up to me so that I give you your permission slips and off you go. Have a nice week-end."

The students rushed to the teacher's desk so that they could go on week-end. Only two specific students, with a couple of others, didn't join the crowd. Tom Harris was trying to convinced his best friend, Alex Rider that he shouldn't look so gloom. Nobody was to sure since they didn't want to be to near the "druggy". They were the last two to get their permission slips.

"Mr Rider," the History teacher called out, "don't forget to either make sure your guardian signs the papers and have a doctor sign a medical excuse so that you can be excused from the exhausting activities.

"Yes, sir," Came the muttered reply.

— 4B2B —

Alex slammed the front door viciously. Tom just couldn't get the bigger picture! Brecon Beacons! The Hell of all Hells! His own Personal Nightmare with a capital P and N thank you very much! But nooooooo, Tom could only see the cool training camp where the class would be going.

"Well somebody had a good day," Jack mocked gently.

"Perfectly well until the last couple of minutes," Alex responded. "Say Jack."

"Yes Alex?"

"Did you get any letters recently from my school?"

"Now that you mention it, yes I did today. I didn't open it yet."

The phone rang before Alex could say anything. His day just couldn't get any worse than the last couple of minutes, could it. Spirits already very low, he answered with saccharine "Hello?"

"This is the Royal Generals Bank. We are calling since you have a problem with your account. Could you please come in the hour please?"

"But of course. How shouldn't I?" The sarcasm could be distinctly heard.

The phone clicked shut. Alex sighed dejectedly. "I've got to go to the bank, once again."

"Oh, Alex." Jack felt helpless. "I'm sure that it is nothing."

"No, it's about what's in the letter. Read it while I go and see what they want once again."

"Maybe it is nothing for once." The housekeeper tried to lift her charge's spirit. But even she didn't believe it.

"I'll see you later Jack."

"Ok Alex. Pizza tonight?"

The blond boy smiled slightly. "That would be great." Off he went to the Headquarters of Doom with the Devil Boss himself. He wasn't in a good mood, so what?

— 4B2B —

Of course the meeting went exactly like he imagined it would be. Except for one little detail.

"I'm sorry Mr Blunt, I may have misheard you, could you please repeat that?"

Mrs Jones intervened, nipping a potential argument before it could happen. "What Mr Blunt means is that we believe that this is an excellent opportunity for you to train yourself in concealing in plain sight. Therefore, you will be leaving by Monday with Agent Daniels to get re-use to military structure for the next two weeks. You'll be undercover as Cub for the next month for your class."

"No way! I refuse! Already I have to make sure that K-Unit or any other other members who remember me to not say anything, but now I have to do the other way around? Are you insane or what?"

"We have no choice Mr Rider." Alan Blunt stated with his usual tone of voice. "We've received threats from Scorpia concerning your class. They don't know which class exactly but our spy in the inside gave us every class that was in danger. Hence this little government project to uphold the reputation of the army by having a class staying one month in the camp nearest to the school. Your class was labeled number twenty out of twenty."

"So in short, my class and nineteen others are at risk due to Scorpia?" Alex couldn't believe it. Scorpia was attacking students again and this time it was his fault.

"I see that we understand each other perfectly. Go see Smithers for some gadgets and get ready to leave by Monday at ten o'clock."

"Yes sir." The muttered sarcasm was thinly veiled with melancholy. He had no choice but to go save his class by being undercover. At least he didn't have to save the world again, but it would be just as difficult to **not** be recognized at camp.

Walking towards the lab of one out of the two favorite persons of this Agency. Maybe Smithers will uplift his spirits.

As usual, as he entered the lab of the jovial man, he thought he had entered a toy store. Smithers was there, nearly jumping out of his skin in excitement. "Alex my boy." The giddiness and happiness was emanating from the bulky man while infecting Alex as well.

"Hi Smithers. So, you know what I'm about to do, right?"

"Sure I do. And I got a couple of gadgets just for you." Bouncing towards a tray, Smithers motioned Alex to him. "Since you will be going to a training camp, you can't have may gadgets. So, I had to think very hard as to what you can bring."

"So, you can't give me very much, can you?"

"Au contraire." The fake french accent made Alex both smile and wince. "I looked up at the basic kit that you can bring. The items that you can bring are razor, shaving foam or gel, Shower gel or soap with soap dish, toothbrush and toothpaste, deodorant and towels. Not to mention, a couple of extras. Which brings me to your new gadgets." They were six items in total.

Alex had to restrain a smile. "Can you tell me what boot laces, toothpaste, shaving foam, a blue towel, a wristwatch and a mobile phone are as gadgets? Not to mention the last two are already in my possession."

"Yes I can. The boot laces are in reality diamond edged laces. You have a small gap for you not to cut your fingers, but the majority of it is very cutting. The toothpaste is a paralyzing paste coded to your DNA, mix it with your saliva, spit it out and as soon as the mixture hits an another DNA, it will activate a nerve agent and paralyze the body in less than five seconds. The shaving foam is the same as the zit cream I gave you. It can eat through anything metallic, on top of that I am giving you a smaller bottle for you to refill and carry anywhere with you. Not to mention, it is an excellent shaving cream. The razor is plastic so it doesn't melt." He turned to look at Alex. "Those were only the small gadgets for fun. Here are the better ones, if I do say so myself. The towel is actually a portable raft and parachute. You see the designs here?" He pointed at the triangle and circle shaped patterns on the side. "Triangle is parachute and circle is raft. You need your fingerprints on only three shapes of the same type for three seconds before the towel become one of the two options. Nobody else can activate it and if you press on different shapes, it won't change."

Smithers put everything into a bag except for the last two gadgets. "Now, these last two are a beauty. The mobile phone has a connection anywhere in the world and you can access any criminal database with our allies, with your security limit of course."

"Of course." Alex parroted. "But what is my security level?"

"You'll have to wait and see, Alex. But it is quite high, what with the missions you have done. Now, to access the database, you either type in the name or upload a photo on the MyCrime application. Finally, you can call directly to MI6 by pressing the one, Agent Daniels by pressing the two and myself by pressing the three."

"Got it." Alex pocketed the phone. "And the wristwatch?"

"It's not like I wanted you to go there unarmed, despite you being in the military and surrounded by weapons. The watch has three paralyzing dart which you can activate by pressing three times the button on the side. On top of that, it has a GPS tracking device and you can alert us if you are in trouble if you don't have your phone on you. Just adjust the needles to Twelve o'clock and press the button five times to send the alert."

"Thanks Smithers. At least I know that you've got my back."

"Don't you worry about anything, Alex. Just come back in one piece and give hell to your class."

"Will do." Just as Alex was about to leave, Smithers stopped him.

"Just one moment. I made another watch for your young friend Mr Harris. It has the same features as you do so that you won't have to worry about his protection."

"Thanks Smithers, you are a real pal." Alex practically bounced out of the bank and back to his house. The key word being "practically" since he was still a teenage boy and it wasn't proper to act that way. It was only after waking up the next morning that he remembered one crucial detail. How would K-Unit react to his class and that he would have to hide his identity?


	2. I hate Mondays!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Finally, the new chapter is up.
> 
> First of all, a very big thank you to all those that reviewed/alerted/favorited this fic. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> Beta: Not Yet!
> 
> Disclaimer: THIS IS … FANFICTION! No rights are mine.

The week-end passed way to fast for the young teen. Monday morning started with Jack yelling from downstairs, "WAKE-UP ALEX!" The poor teen rolled out of bed and onto the carpeted floor, much to his mortification.

Unknowingly, a short cut black haired man with dark, thoughtful blue eyes standing outside the house heard the shout. He was quite amused to hear the shout. Walking the three steps up until the door, he rang the doorbell. A red-headed woman answered it with a frosty glare. "Can I help you?" She practically demanded.

"Hi there. My name is Ben Daniels. I'm here to pick-up Alex for Beacon Beacons." The man appeared harmless to sooth the woman's anger. It worked in appearance.

The red-head sighed. "Come in then." She went once again back to the foot of the staircase and hollered. "ALEX! GET UP, YOU HAVE A GUEST!"

"WHAT?" The young teen hollered back. "But it's only eight o'clock." He muttered to himself, fully expecting for the agent to be there at ten in the morning.

Sighing, the housekeeper turned to the agent. "Would you like a coffee? A tea? Alex will be taking some time before coming downstairs."

"Coffee please. Besides, I arrived slightly early just in case he decided to go to school or evade the agent that will chauffeur him."

"That would be just like Alex. Sit down and I'll bring the coffee right away. The seat over there has a direct view to the lawn and the stairways, just in case." Jack told him, with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Just in case." The answered twinkled matched the first one.

Fifteen minutes later, under the sound of running feet and flowing water, the doorbell rang once more. "Hello Tom." Came Jack's voice floating in the house.

Alex knew that he had forgotten something during the week-end. Here it was, chatting downstairs with his housekeeper. _'St. Nicholas, patron of children and thieves, please guide me through this hurdle safely.'_ The teenager wasn't particularly religious. Frankly, who would be if they did and see the past year? However, a small prayer never hurt anybody, … right?

Ten minutes only were needed for a quick shower and some clothes. Hair, still slightly damp, the young boy ran downstairs. The first obstacle was the danger in the form of his best friend that was waiting impatiently.

"Really Alex," he huffed, "could you have been any slower?"

"I'm so sorry Tom." Full-throttle of the puppy-dog look. "Did I completely forget to tell you that I wouldn't be at school for the next two weeks?"

The dark-haired boy just sighed. "At least you are telling me and not disappearing in thin air. How long and where would you be?"

"Two weeks and we'll meet with the rest of the class. I've been sent out early to be re-acclimated with things. I'm going undercover as Cub without the others knowing."

"How will you be doing that?"

"No idea."

Tom snickered, amused. Alex always had something. To admit he hadn't had a clue was both refreshing and funny. However, contrary to the blond stereotypes, Alex would have a plan before the rest of the class came. Of that, he was sure.

"Well, ok." He acknowledged. "At least I decided to come see you this morning instead of waiting at the bus station as usual. Else, I would have been late at Mr. McKan's class."

Alex mentally gulped in sympathy. Mr McKan was the music teacher and was well renowned for his punishment for those that were late in class. Absentees had to remain discreet unless they had a very valid reason. "Alright. See you in two weeks, Tom."

"Good luck staying in Hell." Tom jibbed, unknowingly saying exactly what Alex needed. The dark-haired boy went to the kitchen to say goodbye to Jack, then started to walk briskly to school in order to not be late.

First obstacle cleared! Next was the MI6 agent-who-was-bloody-(pardon the thought)-two-hours way-to-early! Taking a couple of seconds more to compose himself, Alex put on a more neutral-I-play-poker-face and marched stoically to the kitchen. Opening the door, he was thankful that his neutral-I-play-poker-face was on, otherwise, he may had had his mouth open at the out of this world scene in front of him. Well, out of this world for anyone who had lived his life, as mentioned a few minutes ago.

In the kitchen was Jack making bacon and eggs as she usually did in the morning. So far nothing out of the ordinary. The hiccup was that the table was set for three instead of two and that one of the seats were taken by the MI6 agent. A very famous MI6 agent, who was known as Ben Daniels, or more likely as Fox for the younger boy. One could ask oneself where the problem was? The last bit of info that topped the cake was that both adults in the room were subtly flirting with each other, without even realizing that they were flirting! Seriously! And Ben call himself an MI6 agent.

"Hi Ben." Alex decided to intervene, after his mental breakdown.

"Hey Alex. I'm sorry for coming early but I was afraid that the rendez-vous time has been changed at the last minute. We are expected an hour earlier so I planned an extra hour in case you weren't ready."

"Thanks Ben, what would I do without you?" The last part of the sentence was, of course, ironic. If it was changed at the last minute, why hadn't he been informed? "My bag is already packed since last night, so all we'll have to do is eat breakfast and then we can go."

"Oh joy, one hour earlier in hell." Muttered the teenaged spy.

"I feel for you Alex, I really do." Ben told him. "On the up-side, I will be there with you as not only your personal tutor, but as your handler for this mission."

"My handler? Why now and not before?"

"Simply since this operation is to big for you to handle it alone, I'm here as your support and back-up. Your other operations were to difficult for MI6 to assign a handler. At least, that's what I heard. To tell you the truth, I'm your handler as a secondary part of my mission. My first priority is to be on the lookout in case Scorpia comes calling in this base. The other nineteen bases also have an MI6 operative who is familiar with the work of Scorpia and have a similar mission as I do."

"Is that all?"

"Nope. My tertiary objective is to train you in self-defense."

"I already know many martial arts and self-defense. Why would you need to train me more?"

"Mrs. Jones decided that you needed further training to protect you even more. You may a fantastic spy, but you don't have the experience that come with age as well as time in a MI5's training facility. I'm here to help you get up to date in some aspects."

"That's nice of her." And bit a bit late as well.

"Until now, she had been steamrolled by Blunt for you to get better preparations. However, since Scorpia falls in her section of the work, she strong-armed Blunt for you to have me. But, you didn't hear this from me and certainly not from the grapevine of course."

"Hear what exactly?" Alex _innocently_ stated.

"Go get your bags and we'll be on our way."

"Yes Ben." The fair-haired boy scampered up the stairs to go get his bags, his spirits a bit more up-lifted knowing that Ben would be there. The beginning of their relationship stared off rocky, but the last mission and the older man saving his life two times made a more smoother path. The age difference was that it was impossible for them to be best of friends like he was with Tom, but Alex believed that maybe he and Ben could have a mentor/mentee relationship.

He took his two bags from the doorway, went back down the stairs, kissed Jack good bye — despite it being embarrassing — and followed Ben outside.

"A Mercedes? Really Ben?" A silver Mercedes was sitting outside the porch, it's coat gleaming in the morning sun.

"When one travels, one must do it in style when one can."

"Anymore cryptic and you'll be really turning into an old man."

Ben only laughed at the statement. "If it makes those around me turn mad, then I'm all for it."

Alex shook his head. "Poor Wolf, Eagle and Snake. With the two of us, they'll be going mad. Add my class in the lot, and they'll be loonies."

"Not really since they were already crazy to begin with. Why do you think they put you in our group? Which reminds me, be careful around the new member, I've heard that he was ex-Scorpia. Turned traitor a couple of months after he heard about the son of a close friend and legend was targeted by his organization. "

Pinching his nose to forestall a headache, Alex asked. "Why is he there then?"

"He was the one to bring in the information and the operative back alive. He also gave the information under the condition that he was in a position where he could protect as many of the targets as possible. He has a soft spot for children."

"Unless his name is Yassen Gregorovitch, then I don't know who he is." The fact that the assassin died in front of him didn't stop the small sliver of hope that he may have somewhat survived.

"Alex, that man is truly dead. MI6 burned the body after doing a genetic match. Besides, Lynx has ginger hair, not blond. On top of that, in order to join Brecon Beacons, he needed to be a citizen of the United Kingdom."

Someone he knew fit that bill. "Is he Scottish by any chance?"

Ben looked surprised. "Yes, he is."

Yep, Alex thought, MI6 were truly idiots. "I'll tell you when I'm completely sure." _'Maybe.'_ At least if the person was who Alex thought he was, then he may have an ally in this little scheme of his. The man in question did had some sort of soft spot for him.

The teenager stared at the road paved towards Hell. It would be a long two weeks and a half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now that this chapter is done, what do you think about it? Thought out reviews are excepted. Flamers, please give me valid reasons as to why you don't like this fic. A simple "you suck at writing" does not count I'm afraid.


	3. Back to Hell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note: I am not a soldier, nor do I know any soldiers. This is only what I imagined, read and researched. Also, know that I respect soldiers for what they do. It is difficult, but they still do it and I am ashamed that some people are to close-minded to see that. So please, tell me if I'm doing something wrong or if I'm being to stereotypical.
> 
> Status: Un-Betaed at the moment.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, nor do I own any of the characters. There are no OCs so far except for the children in the school. So, the Scorpia agent does exist in the book.

Brecon Beacons. SAS Training Camp. Mostly known as "The Hell of all Hells". A most accurate description since you could not join the army without passing basic training. In order to pass basic training, the potential soldier needed to be broken of every bad habit they had learned during their miserable, pathetic lives of civilians. After that, you only needed to be put back together to join your brother-in-arms.

The worst part was that if you excluded the training camp, the area was quaint, quiet and exquisite to live. Need a bit of piece and silence? Then come rest among the grassy meadows, do some cloud watching or even just enjoy Mother Nature at it's finest.

Of course, all that was erased when you came to the Camp.

As they were approaching the base, Alex had to have an answer for a little question trotting around his head. "Why was the departure time moved to earlier, Ben?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, Scorpia's timing really sucks." The teenager wasn't to sure, but the older man look slightly bashful.

"When doesn't it happen?"

Ben smiled slightly, bashful look gone. "Yep, except, for the next two months, which includes the duration of your class' stay, Brecon Beacon will be housing three units from the ASAS." A cold shower washed over Alex. "It's the annual exchange of the SAS."

"What is that exactly?" Alex had never heard about the annual exchange of the SAS. That, and he needed a distraction to regain his bearings.

"You know that there is a versions of the SAS in many countries, more specifically the British allies?"

"Yes." How could Alex not know that. He had been rescued near the Australian cost after the Ark Angel stint, and had passed a couple of weeks with the ASAS. He wondered how Scooter, X-Ray, T-Rex and the others of the group were doing. They hadn't seen Alex as a bother but rather, he hoped, as a friend, a very young friend.

"Well, to promote international cooperation, every SAS camps from each country has to send three units to a sister camp that is decided by lottery. A-Unit, B-Unit and C-Unit were sent in Canada, while we are receiving L-Unit, S-Unit and Y-Unit."

"And these three Units will be there at the same time as my class?"

"That is correct. They are supposed to arrive today."

"Which brings me back to my original question, why the change in the departure time earlier?"

"Since the ASAS units will be coming at the same time we are, hiding your arrival a bit more discretely than a lone car from Scorpia if they have any spies in the area."

"Joy!" The younger boy muttered sullenly.

"We will meet the Sergeant at the original meeting time, which means that we will have about one to two hours to kill before seeing him. What would you like to do?"

Well, Alex could avoid the awkward reunion with K-Unit right away, instead of having it with the Sergeant. Besides, he could make sure that Lynx was the person he thought he was. Hence the suggestion to go K-Cabin. Needless to say Ben was happy to re-unite with his old teammates, no arguments needed.

The gates loomed ahead of them. Only a couple of minutes were left.

Once they passed the security checkpoints, they drove up the dusty main road, they parked the car and got out.

"Welcome back to hell, Cub." Joked Ben.

"Thank you Fox, it's good to be back." Alex replied in kind. The 'joyful' tone was clearly heard.

They walked briskly on even more dustier, smaller road towards somewhat similar wooden one-room cabins that couldn't be differentiate one from the other. Up ahead was a lake that was always chilly, even during summer. The obstacle courses were scattered around, here and there, their complexities varying depending on the type of hurdles the cadets were suppose to pass. Alex knew that there were thirteen in total. Behind the mess hall, in the opposite direction that they were going, were the gun range and "classrooms". Who said a soldier was only a physical person? Especially in the SAS, you needed to know at least another language, as well as your geography. The building next to them was the hospital, where the injured could go as well as the medics of the team to learn. Every member of the team needed to pass Basic First Aid on the field.

Up the rickety stairs they went. Ben knocked on the door.

Silence answered back. Ben looked at his watch, then sighed. "I was afraid of this."

"Afraid of what exactly?"

"That my team wouldn't be here."

Alex scowled at Ben. Great, just great. Here he was, all wounded up, and he had to go find K-Unit?! "And where would they be?"

Ben smiled bashfully. "I don't really know."

Alex refrained from doing a face-palm. Ben Daniels was a spy for MI6! He used to be with K-Unit up until he left. Shouldn't he know their schedule? "Do you know where they could be?"

"Either at shooting range or the obstacle course, number four on every third Mondays of the month." Alex prayed quietly that it wouldn't be the shooting range. It must be a holy Monday for him to pray so much. "Why don't we try the shooting range first? It is before the obstacle course."

Alex groaned interiorly. "Let's go to the shooting range then." He reminded himself that it was just like a band-aid. You rip it off in one go. It wasn't like K-Unit couldn't find something else to mock him with.

Misfortune was by his side since Friday. How else could he explain the bombshell on Friday, a week-end packed with anxiety as to how the mission could be accomplished and now the shooting range with Lynx? (Of course, Lynx would had have to be the person he thought he was.) If Lynx was the person in question, than he would want to see if Alex hadn't lost his 'fledgling' skills that he learned from Scorpia.

To top it all, K-Unit was at the shooting range. Eagle's dulcet tones attracted the attention of the soldiers from the targets to the pair. "Fox! Cub! It's good to see you both!". The bulky man jogged towards them, all smiles

"Hey Eagle." Fox slightly sighed within his smile. "How are you doing?"

"Good, good. What about you Cub? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Eagle. I'm fine thank you. Classified."

The trio joined the rest of the Unit in the shooting range. Wolf and Snake both gave their greetings to Ben and Alex. True to his snarky self, Wolf added a short lecture to Eagle about shouting on the shooting range. Ben looked around. "Where is Lynx, your new team member?"

"He should be back soon. It was his turn for blind shooting. That guy is a pro. Hundred percent success so far." Snake answered.

"And I got myself another hundred percent to my grade." Added a scottish voice from behind Alex.

"Lynx." Wolf acknowledged curtly. "Meet your predecessor, Fox, and the teen we told you about, Cub."

Alex turned around. To his credit, Lynx didn't appear to look startled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lynx."

Ben shooked Lynx's hand with a "Fox".

Alex did the same. The grip was strong, with calloused hands used to manipulating guns and remained for a couple of seconds. Just enough time for a series of small taps in a scorpia's morse code. / _Alex? Real? _\__ from Lynx with the answering / _Yes _\__ from Alex.

K-Unit and Ben didn't notice anything. To occupied to hear Ben's explanation as to why Alex and he were here. Well, more like arguing since Ben told them, in his no-nonsense tone of voice, that they would have to wait for the meeting with the Sergeant. Yes, it was related to a case with MI6 and yes, Cub was part of it.

Eagle, who must have had to many cups of coffee this morning, was brimming full of energy. Seeing that the conversation wouldn't go anywhere, he got an idea. "You know Fox, since you caught us at the end of our shooting practice, why don't you change quickly and join us at the obstacle course. We could time each other like old times sake."

"That is a marvelous idea, Eagle. I'll even time you guys, if you want." Lynx intervened before Fox, Wolf and Snake could argue against it.

"Alex?" Fox wondered if the teen would mind.

"Go ahead Fox. I'll stay with Lynx to make sure that it is accurate." Fox shot Cub a look. The older man had just warned the younger one about the ex-Scorpia agent in the car. So why would Alex want to spend more time in his company? Seeing the discrete frown, Alex approached Ben as near as possible. "Don't worry. I know him and he isn't a threat." The _I hope_ stayed in his mind.

"Alright Eagle. Let's go to the obstacle course since I won't need to change." The whole group walked towards obstacle number four.

This obstacle course was affectionate nicknamed the Mud Pit. The soil was so damp that mud was easily created all year long. It was hard to sludge through it, the soil slowing down anyone going through this simple course. The rumor was that the quicker you could pass through the course, the faster you were in any mud terrain. Many units would playfully dare each other to see who was the fastest individually and by teamwork. The slowest unit would have to do the worst chores possible while the slowest soldier would have to do the worst chores plus being the Sergeant's golfer for a month.

K-Unit was one of the fastest units on the course. One of the main reasons that they were one of the fastest was due to Wolf. He hated the idea of loosing, which was what happened the first few times they raced on the course. It just so happened that he was the slowest the first time, then Eagle, then Snake, Eagle once more, Fox and finally Eagle for three more times. Eight months doing the worse chores wasn't an experience he wanted to do once more. Now, Eagle was the best in the runners.

Luckily for Lynx, he was like his call-sign. He was fast and had a good time on the Mud Pit.

Running through the MP was also a team-bonding experience. That was one of the main reasons as to why Eagle wanted to race agains Fox again. Unknowingly, Eagle had created the perfect opportunity for Lynx and Alex to talk together without raison to much suspicion. Well, without to much suspicion from Fox as possible.

Fox, Eagle, Snake and Wolf stood next to each other in the starting line. Lynx, a ginger-haired man with a ruddy, weather-beaten face, looked closely to see if anyone was cheating. Once he gave the signal, he jogged towards the finish line where Alex was.

"So, Alex Rider, what brings you to this little slice of Paradise?" Lynx started as K-Unit crossed the first obstacle: a net.

"I could ask the same of you, Gordon Ross. Why would you, one of Scorpia's teachers leave and make a deal with MI6?"

"Let's just say Scorpia has gone a step to far, even for me." Came the brief reply. K-Unit entered the next phase of the MP, the Muddy Lake. It was a sort of sand pit mixed with sludge creating a mixture that would dirty everything and anything when you entered. It was the part of the course that slowed everyone done. It was the part of the course that named the Mud Pit.

"Ben told me that an ex-Scorpia agent turned traitor on account that the organization threatened the son of a friend." Alex raised an eyebrow just like John would have.

Despite being a criminal, as well as knowing about the whole story, Gordon's heart squeezed a little at the reminder of his friend. "John and I had become friends. He helped me out of a stick situation, then I helped his, the next thing I knew, we would somehow meet and share a drink. He's the one who made sure I wouldn't be recruited by Scorpia. Looking back, I could see why, but at that time, I wanted to boost my own rep." The both looked back at the course where the Unit was trying to overcome some slippery 'stairs' (a ladder that they had to cross over).

They watched in silence for a couple of minutes. Alex broke it once more. "They don't know who I am. For them, I'm a rich kid with some Daddy troubles."

"They don't know your name?"

"No. They called me Cub or Double-O-Nothing when I first joined them. I've met them from time to time but they don't know what I do exactly." The implication that Lynx knew what he did wasn't missed.

"I know some things but nothing concrete. Just two of your missions involving Scorpia. That and some rumors I heard in the Underground."

K-Unit was approaching the Wall, the last part of the course before they had to run back through the Mud Path.

"Can you do me a favor?" Alex asked all of the suddenly.

"Depends on what it is." Came the laconic reply.

"My class is about to come in two weeks time to be protected. I need to be undercover."

"In what way can I help?"

"I need a decent cover, can I be your apprentice?"

"You know that doesn't work that way, Alex. If you become an apprentice, it's to the whole garrison. You should talk to the Sergeant about this. Besides, there are two types of apprenticeships offered, which one would you be taken?"

"As a Fitter Armorer in the Ordnance Corps. That way, I can have access to any weapons or gadgets that I need in case Scorpia comes to attack. On top of that, it would explain as to why I am in the military. One of the requirements is that I have to pass a military course."

"I see." There was Fox, Eagle, Wolf and Snake half-way through the Mud Path. "You want me to pass a message to the Sergeant? So that he can 'officially' make you an Apprentice?"

"Yep, got it in one." They both hushed as K-Unit finished the last couple of meters that separated them from the finish line.

Lynx stopped the stopwatch. Every member that passed the course started to walk around to loosen up their limbs.

"Time?" Asked Wolf.

"Twenty-two minutes and thirty-seven seconds. Nice timing. Not one of your best, but not one of your worse either."

Fox smiled sheepishly. "Looks like I slowed you guys down a bit."

"Yep," Eagle replied, "look's like MI6 made you go soft."

"Maybe. Or maybe not." Fox answered mysteriously.

"Cryptic doesn't suit you Fox." Snake told him looking directly at Fox. Alex snorted discretely, but not as discretely that Gordon gave him a look.

Fox changed the subject. "We have just enough time to take a shower and go see the Sergeant. Cub and I have to meet him. I think you guys have to come too, right?"

"Yes we do Fox." Wolf responded. "Lynx, stay with Cub, it'll be quicker for us if we meet at the Sergeant's cabin."

"Yes Wolf." Lynx and Cub started to walk towards the Sergeant, going in the opposite direction than the original K-Unit. If they had any luck, then they could talk with the Sergeant about Alex's potential cover.

Luck was with them, since the Sergeant wasn't occupied. "Enter." He ordered at the knock. "Lynx, Cub". He greeted them. "What can I do for you?"

"Sir," Lynx started, "As you are aware Cub here belongs to MI6."

"Yes." Sergeant Thompson wasn't happy about the situation concerning the teen.

"And you know about the class that MI6 put in Brecon's custody?"

"Of course." As if he didn't have enough on his plate. The ASAS was here and they had to think of the logistics to add another thirty persons _who weren't even trained_. Let alone mature enough.

"Well Sir, MI6 has decided that I had to go undercover from my class." The disgruntlement was clearly heard. That same disgruntlement was mirrored on Thompson's face. "The thing is, I would need your help to put it in place."

"What exactly were you thinking?" Bloody MI6. Their head had no honor employing a child and then force him to do his job in impossible situations. If he, Sergeant Mark Thompson, could help in some small way, then he would do it.

"An apprenticeship in Fitter Armorer of the Ordnance Corps."

"Possible. You'll need to have a soldier to 'sponsor' you and be your mentor. I would prefer one from K-Unit so that it would explain why you are staying with them."

"That's where I come in, sir." Lynx interjected. "I use to know Cub's father. Therefore I would be glad to sponsor him. Besides, the rest of the unit, with the exception of Fox, isn't aware of his situation. Besides, Fox couldn't do it since he works for MI6 now. Which leaves me."

"Cub?" Sergeant Thompson inquired, to be sure that it is was the teen wanted.

"I'm all for it sir."

"Very well, I'll draw up the paperwork after the next meeting. Consider yourself an apprentice Cub under Lynx supervision." It was a bit ironic that the call-signs were perfect. After all, a cub was the 'child' of a Lynx.

Knocks on the door rang out once more. The Sergeant looked at his watch. "Five minutes early. Not that has got to be a record for that Unit."

Alex wanted just a confirmation. "Eagle?" He asked, turning to Lynx.

"Eagle." The Scot confirmed.

The Sergeant ordered K-Unit to enter. They joined Lynx and Cub in a line, in an attention pose. "At ease gentlemen." They took a rest position. "I'm sure that you are wondering about why I called you here? To put it simply, in two weeks time, Brecon Beacons will be the host for a class for a whole month to two. Officially, the government wants them to know more about life in the military. In reality, this class as well as nineteen others are being targeted by Scorpia, an international criminal organization. You with B-Unit, D-Unit and F-Unit will take care of these children. I'm telling you first since your unit will be in charge of everything. Any questions so far?"

"Sir." Wolf answered. "Why us specifically?"

"The class in question is Cub's. Which brings me to my second point. Cub here must go undercover to be an extra pair of eyes. His classmates must not know who he is, which means that you must help him stay incognito. Fox came here as his supervisor."

"How will Cub be hidden from his classmates?" Snake wondered out loud.

"Lynx here has proposed to sponsor Cub as an apprentice in Fitter Armorer. Which means that Cub will be staying with you. Anyone else is not to know that Cub is one of the students. You men, with the other three units, will make sure that no visible threat comes to the children. Cub here, with Fox, will make sure that no invisible threat can be put into motion."

"What about the ASAS? Will there be any problems with them?"

"So far, they aren't aware of this little project. There is a good chance that the ASAS units will be doing activities with the children. With the way the rumor will run, the Australians will be aware of what will happen in two weeks time. Any more questions? No, then dismiss."

They left the Cabin. Nothing was said until they reached K-Unit's cabin. Eagle, Snake, Wolf and Lynx sat on their beds. Alex sat next to Lynx while Ben sat near Snake just in front. The silence grew thicker. Wolf was the one to break it first. "So Cub, mind telling us what this is about?"

Alex looked at Fox. The older man got the message. "As you know, Cub here has worked for MI6. One of his missions put him in contact with Scorpia. In retaliation to a foiled plot, Scorpia wanted to kill his whole class. The problem is, they didn't know exactly from where Cub was. A couple of weeks ago, MI6 received information from an ex-scorpian agent. That agent gave the organization a list with twenty potential targets. The little 'program' that the government organized is to protect the twenty classes. Meanwhile, Cub has to stay undercover. Not only would he have shown Scorpia which class was his, but he knows the faces of some of their operatives. He came here earlier to establish his cover-story and to be protected. Since we know each other, MI6 decided to place me as his handler."

"Then how come Cub hasn't change any of his physical aspects? Wouldn't he be recognized by his classmates?"

"That's the exact same thing I was asking myself." Alex told Wolf. "But MI6 wants me to hide in plain sight. That way, in case I get discovered, I can still join my class like it wasn't something special. At least, I think that's what they want."

"What I don't understand is why Lynx sponsored you." Fox added, trying to change the conversation slightly so that he could a) gain information and b) make sure that the others wouldn't figure out that Alex was a spy.

"Simple. I knew his dad." The red-headed soldier told them. "I hadn't seen Cub in while so when he told me his little problem, I gave him a possible solution." The others in his unit didn't need to know how smart Alex really was. However, he'll have to be careful with Fox, that man knew what his old occupation was. Gordon had a strong suspicion that Fox wasn't aware of Alex's brief sting in Scorpia's school.

The conversation was stopped by a strong growl. Eagle flushed red. "Sorry, I'm a bit hungry. Didn't eat to much in the morning." The tension broke with laughter.

Snake hopped of the bed with a small jump. "Alright, let's go have an early lunch to fill that bottomless hole that is considered to be Eagle's stomach."

Eagle squawked a "Hey!"

He was ignored as Snake continued. "Besides, we have a meeting this afternoon for the whole camp. The ASAS units will be introduced and we'll learn who'll be the lucky units to be 'partnered' with them."

"Is it that bad?" Alex was puzzled about this program.

"On the contrary." Snake answered him. "You're schedule is a bit lighter for the next two months. They are adjusted to not overwhelm to much the new guys. Usually, the visiting Units are a bit young."

This really wasn't Alex's day. The probability that Scooter, T-Rex, X-Ray, and the others were here had just shot up to ninety percent. A measly ten percent of an off-chance that they wouldn't be here. However, the probability of ever meeting one of his teachers from Malagosto was extremely slim. He would just have to wish that he would have any luck and not meet the ASAS until wa~ay later.

The walk to the Mess Hall took only ten minutes. The line half of that time to get any food. Eagle was the one to find a table where everyone could sit together next to a wall.

What didn't pan out was that the the neighboring tables were each filled with one ASAS Unit. The sliver of fortune to all of this mess was that Alex recognized none of them. BUT, and it was a very large-capitalized-letters-thank-you-very-much but, not all of them were. About four peoples were missing. Besides, some of those soldiers were people he thought he recognized from the back of their heads.

Lynx must have felt that something was wrong since he placed himself in such a way that it would look natural but would still protect Alex from anyone looking to closely at him. Somehow, Alex didn't feel like this was a complete turn-around from how the man acted.

Even back when he was a simple student and Gordon Ross was his Weapons' History's teacher, Ross would be there, just around the corner when some of the students went a little overboard in their training. Or when Nile was in the area, Ross would always be not to far away. Alex was sure that Amanda's and Walker's friendliness were under his orders. It was a bit to suspicious for so many students to accept him, a teen amidst adults, with such ease. His father's reputation or not.

To sum up his thoughts, ever since he first stepped on the Island, Ross had subtly helped him out. That thought was like a fright train on his mind. He had another protector, like Yassen, that was part of the Underworld. Just what had John Rider did to gain the alliance of two hard-core criminals (they did worked for Scorpia) even if they knew that he must have betrayed them?

Suddenly, he heard a voice that made his insides freeze slightly. This was official! His day had started bad, went towards a slightly positive side when he realized that Lynx was his side.

"You know, I was wondering if you had heard anything about Alex, T'. It's been over three months since we heard from him."

"Not really, Scooter. I thought you were the one in contact with him."

Scooter and T-Rex talking. Seating themselves _right behind Alex's seat_. He bit back a hysterical laughter. Of course he wouldn't be so lucky. Everything went from hell in a hand-basket the day his Uncle Ian died. The two weeks that followed that forced him to join MI6 and starting his missions. Giving him a slice of adventure that many teens would _kill_ just to be part of it. Last month was even worse when he learned of his godfather's treachery.

And now, it pinpointed itself to the last week-end and continuing on for a month — maybe two if the threat hadn't been stopped! Once this mission was finished, he'll ask Gordon if he knew how to make Alex disappear in the Underworld. Jack could go back to America and he'll live a quiet life of a teenager.

…

Yeah right, and pigs could fly! He wouldn't be able to leave MI6. Not unless he wanted a life on the run or working for either a criminal organization or for a rival agency.

But his thoughts were deviating from the original problem. T-Rex and Scooter were just behind him! K-Unit couldn't find out about his life as a spy. Well, more likely that he went in space. That would attract the attention of Eagle, which in turn would make Snake and Wolf try to find out so that they wouldn't become bat-shit crazy with Eagle's antics.

Lynx was right next to him. With the benches, they were side-by-side which helped Alex hide their communication. During his stint at the School, he was taught two different codes to communicate between students and a teacher during training missions. If he had graduated from the School, Scorpia would have taught him the twenty-six basic codes to communicate between agents. The twenty-six codes would have been mixed together to form a variation. So far, MI6 had only cracked three of those codes.

 _/Seeing as you are more experienced then me, any ideas on how to leave this room without anyone seeing me?\_ Alex tapped.

 _/Depends on who you want to avoid.\_ Lynx answered.

_/The two people behind me. ASAS. They know about me and some stuff I don't want the others to know.\_

_/I see. Wait awhile, if they leave, then there won't be a problem. If not, we'll see what we can do to distract. I'm thinking Eagle and Wolf.\_

Alex shot him a smile. He thanked the Scott.

They continued to eat with one ear open to see if the two soldiers would move. So far, they wouldn't move. A whole hour passed and K-Unit had to go back to training. Lynx could see Alex go a bit paler and paler. The teen would have to face them, but later would be nice for him than sooner.

Alex wasn't to sure how Lynx had done it, but the Mess Hall was the scene for a bellowing Wolf following a runaway Eagle. All eyes were on the pair going round the room before leaving the Entrance. No one saw two people dumping their trays and leave through a side door.

Everyone except for certain agent whose eyes narrowed to slits. Something was up and two felines call-signs were in the midst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Review please and tell me what you think. Thought out reviews are excepted. Flamers, please give me valid reasons as to why you don't like this fic. A simple "you suck at writing" does not count I'm afraid.


End file.
